It is sometimes required to concurrently display images from different sources. For instance, when projecting images from different projectors on a single screen, synchronizing the projectors avoids creation of visual artefacts. Likewise, different signals provided to a single projector or display screen are synchronized to be correctly displayed together. Synchronizing signals from different sources, however, typically requires complicated solutions mostly based on dedicated hardware components.
The present invention aims at simplifying synchronization of images from different sources.